Serial killer
by reborn77184
Summary: Harry est un tueur en série et Tom enquête sur lui, forcément ils vont finir par se voir, mais pas comme on s'y attendait...


Encore un cadavre. Celle-ci ne devait pas être là depuis longtemps au vu de la tiédeur de sa peau, ils l'avaient manqué de peu. La jeune fille, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 25 ans, avait les cheveux châtains bouclés. Tom se maudit pour la troisième fois. En effet, c'était le troisième corps qui était retrouvé dans cette forêt depuis le début du mois et aucune trace du tueur. Car oui, c'était un homme, il était sûr de ça.

-Aucune trace du tueur chef, lui dit un des membres de son unité.

-Quadrillez l'espace à 100 mètres à la rondes. Je veux que le moindre mégot, le moindre mouchoir soit examiné au laboratoire, ordonna Tom à ses agents de police, ses « mangemorts ».

Riddle dirigeait l'unité d'élite de la police Londonienne. Ils étaient appelés « mangemorts » par les journaux et la population en générale. Ils s'occupaient des meurtriers, les envoyant à la prison d'Azkaban, la plus sécurisée de toute la Grande-Bretagne. Tom aussi avait eu droit à un surnom. Voldemort.

-Et emmenez le corps à la morgue, termina-t-il.

-Oui chef.

Harry était dans sa chambre, allongé sur le dos. Ses bras étaient derrière sa tête et ses jambes pendaient dans le vide. Il portait un jogging gris foncé avec un T-shirt à manches courtes un brin plus clair. Enfin sa soif de vengeance s'apaisait. Il aura fallu trois femmes pour arriver à ce résultat.

Son mode opératoire était simple. Il allait dans des bars, repérait une femme qui venait généralement vers lui, et l'invitait chez lui. Pour l'instant, aucune ne lui avait posé de soucis à ce niveau là. Quand une femme va dans un bar, seule, c'est généralement avec une idée derrière la tête, coucher avec le premier venu, se bourrer la gueule pour oublier une histoire de cœur ayant mal finie, faire de nouvelles rencontres car elle vient d'arriver en ville... Sa dernière victime était venue aux Trois balais pour la deuxième option.

Elle avait décidé de plaquer son désormais ex-petit ami car ce dernier était devenu de plus en plus jaloux, ne supportant pas que d'autres hommes s'approchent d'elle. Elle en avait eut marre et était partie. Harry ne se souvenait plus trop de leur discussion, ni de son nom. Lui avait-elle même dit comment elle s'appelait ? Il n'en était pas sûr.

« Les deux autres non plus je ne m'en souviens pas », se dit-il. Il n'arrivait plus trop à se remémorer leur visage, leur corps.

Contrairement à d'autres serial killers, il ne prenait pas de photos de ses victimes avant et après la mort. Il ne gardait aucun bijou, aucune mèche de cheveux, aucun trophée en somme. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était de réduire à néant celles qui lui faisaient penser à sa tante Pétunia, celle qui avait scellé son destin dès son arrivée chez elle et son mari.

Les parents de Harry, James et Lily Potter, étaient morts dans un accident de voiture le 31 octobre 1981, du moins c'est ce que lui avaient dit les derniers membres de sa famille. Il avait 1 an et 3 mois à l'époque et avait été envoyé chez la sœur de sa mère.

À partir de ce moment, sa vie était devenue un véritable enfer. Certes, les premières années, une inspectrice venait régulièrement pour voir si les deux adultes arrivaient à s'occuper de lui et de leur véritable fils en même temps. L'oncle Vernon était un homme d'affaire, il savait comment parler aux gens, les rassurer. Les visites de la femme ne duraient donc jamais plus d'une heure. Une heure où, accueillie à merveille, elle ne prenait pas le temps de peser ou de regarder la peau du bébé.

Autrement elle aurait vu qu'il était maigre, qu'il n'avait pas les rondeurs d'un bébé en bonne santé. Elle aurait vu les hématomes présents à des endroits stratégiques sur son petit corps. Non, elle faisait confiance en ces parents qui avaient accueilli leur neveu avec bienveillance, le considéraient comme leur deuxième fils.

Cela avait duré deux ans avant qu'elle ne décide que l'on puisse arrêter les visites. Petit Harry avait donc 3 ans et 3 mois quand sa seule aide, la seule personne qui aurait pu l'arracher de cet enfer, l'avait abandonné.

Pétunia le détestait tout comme elle détestait sa sœur et son beau frère quand ceux-ci étaient encore en vie. Lily avait de jolis cheveux roux foncés avec de magnifiques yeux verts, tandis qu'elle, elle était banale, commune. De plus, Lily était une surdouée, elle était donc allée à l'internat Poudlard, spécialisé pour les « cas » comme elle. Et elle avait rencontré là bas son futur mari, un riche héritier.

Pétunia, elle, n'avait rien de tout ça. Elle était physiquement banale, sauf son cou long et fin, elle n'était pas surdouée et, certes, elle aimait son mari Vernon plus que tout, mais il n'était pas riche comme l'était James.

Elle avait alors décidé de se venger sur leur enfant, sur ce petit être qui était la fusion des deux personnes qu'elle détestait plus que tout au monde. Elle avait fait en sorte qu'il soit maigre, surtout pas musclé, qu'il n'aille pas à Poudlard et que surtout, il n'entende jamais parlé de l'or qui l'attendait dans son coffre à Gringott.

Elle avait alors décidé de détruire sa vie, tout simplement.

Un gargouillement de ventre le ramena à la réalité. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait faim. Il faut dire que, quand une fille est chez lui, il ne se nourrit plus, passant tout son temps à s'occuper d'elle.

Il se dirigea doucement vers le réfrigérateur dans la cuisine d'où il sortit un reste de blanc de poulet. Il ne s'en servit qu'un petit morceau, ayant l'habitude de manger peu depuis tout petit. Il mangea en silence, comme toujours, écoutant la pluie qui frappait contre les carreaux de la petite pièce. Son regard fatigué glissa le long des murs nus de la maison. Il faisait toujours ça, s'attendant peut être à revoir une des horribles photos de son cousin Dudley que sa tante et son oncle accrochaient partout avant leur départ pour le Canada i ans de cela.

En effet, dès que Harry eut 21 ans, sa famille décida de s'exiler loin de lui, lui laissant leur maison pour être sûr qu'il ne les suive pas. Ce fut aussi à ce moment là que le jeune homme eut droit d'avoir accès au coffre familial. La richesse des Potter était sans pareil. Concrètement, il n'aurait à jamais travailler. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de dépenser, faisant toujours en sorte de ne pas prendre de place, de ne pas se faire remarquer par autrui, encore moins par sa tante.

Sa tante... elle ne l'avait laissé aller à l'école que s'il promettait de tenir sa langue sur sa situation à la maison. Étant de la même année que son cousin, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de dire quoi que ce soit, Dudley faisait toujours en sorte qu'il soit seul. Harry, toujours dans l'optique de ne pas se faire remarquer, avait toujours des notes moyennes, ni trop hautes, ni trop basses, satisfaisant ses professeurs qui n'avaient rien à redire.

Quand vint l'âge de ses 11 ans, il du partir à St Brutus, une école spécialisée dans les cas turbulents. « Des gens comme toi », avait dit Pétunia. La directrice de l'école avait été informée par sa tante qu'elle pouvait le punir comme bon lui semblait. « Il faut qu'il ait au moins 18 de moyenne », avait-elle dit. Les coups de cannes pleuvaient à foison. C'est aussi à cette époque que commença sa famine et sa claustrophobie.

Sachant que les coups ne l'atteignaient plus, Pétunia, toujours dans son désir de vengeance, l'enfermait le soir dans le garage et toute la journée le week-end.

Le son de l'horloge le fit sursauter, décidément...

Il avait envi de sortir ce soir, pas pour trouver une femme, mais pour apprécier son état de bien être intérieur. Il se leva, alla chercher son manteau, mit ses chaussures et prit son parapluie et sortit de chez lui en fermant la porte à clef. Heureusement, il habitait près du bar du coin, pas besoin de prendre la voiture.

Il arriva donc vite au Chaudron baveur, il y commanda une bière et s'installa à une table dans un coin sombre, ignorant le regard avide d'un groupe de filles gloussant à son passage. Harry n'était pas attiré par les filles « sauf pour les tuer, toutes », se corrigea-t-il.

Quand bien même il eut une enfance méprisable, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait été défiguré. Il était maigre, on ne pouvait dire le contraire, mais il avait gardé le visage de son père, allant même jusqu'à avoir des lunettes et les yeux de sa mère. Donc oui, des paires d'yeux le suivait régulièrement du regard.

Cependant, il n'avait jamais essayé de se mettre en couple, ça ne l'avait jamais intéressé, il se contentait de coup d'un soir, profitant pleinement du fait que, pour une fois, il pouvait contrôler sa vie, faire ce qu'il voulait.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme qui devait avoir entre 35 et 40 ans. Grand, brun, la peau pâle et les yeux bleus clairs, pour ce que Harry voyait de loin. « Il est beau », ne put-il s'empêcher de penser.

Tom venait d'entrer au Chaudron baveur, un pub pas très connu de Londres. Il était au moins sûr qu'on lui ficherai la paix ici. Il avait dit à ses coéquipiers d'aller dormir où bon leur semblait, de se reposer surtout pour continuer les recherches sur les filles des bois le lendemain.

Ils avaient réussi à identifier la dernière victime. Hermione Granger, 24 ans, étudiante en relations internationales. Elle n'avait aucun lien avec les deux autres filles, Susan Bones et Alicia Spinnet. À chaque fois, les corps étaient retrouvés nus dans les bois, la peau cyanosée, remplie d'hématomes. Le médecin légiste avait conclu à des morts suite à des déshydratations sévères. Les lésions aux poignets signifiaient qu'elles avaient été attachées avec des fils, coupant la circulation sanguine.

Oh bien sûr il avait déjà vu pire comme cadavres. C'était loin des cannibales tels que Jeffrey Dahmer ou Albert Fish des États-Unis ou des copieurs de Jack L'éventreur qui éviscéraient leurs victimes, mais là ça se passait à Londres, dans « sa » ville, et Tom ne l'avait toujours pas attrapé. Voilà ce qui le mettait en rogne.

Comme à son habitude quand il rentrait dans une pièce, il observait le plus de monde possible, puis il se dirigea vers le bar où se tenait le gérant en train d'essuyer un verre avec un torchon blanc.

-Comme d'habitude s'il te plaît.

Le serveur ne dit rien mais hocha la tête et se tourna pour faire son travail. Il revint moins d'une minute plus tard avec un verre rempli d'un liquide ambrée en main. Tom le paya et se tourna pour appuyer son dos sur le rebord du bar. Il retourna à ses pensées.

Le fait que les filles n'avaient rien en commun, sauf le rapprochement d'âge, compliquait énormément les choses. Pire encore, la petite Susan était la nièce d'Amélia Bones, la ministre du département de la Justice. Autant dire que si le tueur n'était pas attrapé dans peu de temps, elle n'hésiterait pas à faire appel aux services nationaux.

Son regard navigua d'un visage à un autre, il s'arrêta sur un jeune homme qui le regardait. Il semblait assez petit, mince. Il avait les cheveux aussi noirs que lui, mais un peu plus longs et en bataille, des yeux verts et des lunettes rondes. Devant lui se trouvait une bière blonde.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas trouvé quelqu'un à son goût et honnêtement, tout ce qui pourrait lui faire changer l'esprit était bon à prendre. Restait maintenant à savoir si c'était réciproque. Mais cela n'inquiétait pas Tom vu l'intensité du regard vert sur lui et le fait que les filles du coin opposé de la pièce ne l'intéressaient pas.

Il s'approcha donc d'un pas nonchalant et s'arrêta devant lui.

-Je peux ?

-Bien sûr, répondit Harry avec un sourire.

-Comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda Voldemort et posant ses avants bras sur la table. Je peux te tutoyer ?

-Fais-toi plaisir, dit Harry avec un sourire un peu plus grand. Et je m'appelle Harry, toi ?

-Tom, tu viens souvent ici ? C'est la première fois que je te vois.

-Je viens de temps en temps, mais c'est vrai que je suis plus habitué aux Trois balais et à la Tête de sanglier à pré-au-lard.

-Un connaisseur à ce que je vois. Adepte de la Bièraubeurre ? Rigola presque le plus vieux.

-Madame Rosmerta les sert à merveille, enchaîna Harry sans lâcher son sourire.

Des gloussements les tirèrent de leur discussion. Ils posèrent leur regard sur le groupe de filles qui les regardaient. Apparemment ils ne les laissaient pas indifférentes et elles faisaient tout pour se faire remarquer. Tom entendit un soupir à côté de lui. Ça ne semblait pas plaire à Harry.

-Un problème ? Demanda tout de même le grand brun.

-Rien, je déteste les filles, dit-il simplement.

« Bingo », se dit Tom.

-Tu préfères les hommes ?

-Y a pas photo, fit-il.

Il avait dit ça tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Et toi ? Continua-t-il.

-J'avoue avoir une préférence pour le sexe masculin.

Harry le regarda de haut en bas. « Y a moyen », ne put-il s'empêcher de penser. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas couché avec un mec, de plus, il était d'excellente humeur ce soir. Pourquoi pas.

-Maintenant que cela est clair, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Harry.

-Mon appartement n'est pas très loin.

Le plus jeune hocha la tête et termina sa pinte cul sec.

-Allons-y alors.


End file.
